¿Por qué mamá besa a Santa Claus?
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Yamato siempre ha detestado con todas sus fuerzas a Santa Claus y lo que representa, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando su pequeña hija reclame su presencia?... ¡Feliz Navidad!, Ho, Ho, Ho...


**Digimon, así como sus personajes y Santa Claus no me pertenecen, pero eso no quita para que se los haya pedido a los reyes que siempre molaron más… y que por cierto, (niños tápense los ojos) no existen.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿POR QUÉ MAMÁ BESA A SANTA CLAUS? <strong>

Nunca habían sido una familia especialmente navideña, bueno era verdad que desde los catorce años el día de Nochebuena tenía un significado especial para ellos, por eso la celebraban por todo lo alto, porque también era su aniversario.

Pero desde hace cuatro años, realmente unos dos ya que un bebé de un año no reclama demasiadas cosas, pero en cualquier caso, desde que se convirtieron en padres, había entrado a casa esa ilusión por estas fechas mágicas que solo puede desbordar un niño, y como no, esa criatura que era el centro de atención de todos, contagiaba su alegría a toda la familia.

Desde entonces, la Navidad se celebraba al más puro estilo occidental en casi todo, con sus luces, sus espumillones, sus adornos, sus dulces y por supuesto su arbolito sintético, eso sí, que había que cuidar el medio ambiente.

-Échale un poco más de nieve por ahí.- reclamaba la mujer a su compañera.

Piyomon, que estaba con su spray de nieve más feliz que Mimi en las rebajas, disparó a discreción donde señalaba. Lo que no se esperaba era escuchar un tosido.

Miró extrañada a su compañero Gabumon por si había sido él, pero no, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando poner esa diabólicas bolas que no hacían más que caerse. Metió el pico y se aterró por encontrar a su pequeño bebé.

-¡Aiko no cuelgues a Nyokimon del árbol!.- regañó, rescatando al pequeño compañero de la nena.

No obstante, su regañina no llegó a oídos de nadie, porque la pequeña, a parte de que estaba ajena a todo entonando alegres villancicos con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, ya se estaba preparando para su parte favorita, que era colocar la estrellita en la copa del árbol.

-Capitana Ai-chan, prepárese, vamos a entrar al hiperespacio.- advirtió el hombre, sujetando a la criatura de la cintura.

Esta correspondió estrujando la estrella con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya!.- exclamó eufórica.

Haciendo un sonido como de propulsión con la boca, Ishida padre, elevó a la niña hasta la cima del arbolito, donde pudo coronarlo.

-¡Bieeeen!.- alzó los brazos, celebrando su victoria, mientras era aclamada por los aplausos de su madre y amigos digimons.

Tras darle un par de vueltas más por el aire, para diversión de la niña, y desesperación de la madre, Yamato depositó a su hijita de nuevo en el suelo, para poder contemplar juntos su obra.

En realidad faltaba una cosa, que era darle al interruptor de la luz.

-¿Haces los honores?.- ofreció Takenouchi el interruptor a su esposo.

Lo aceptó con una sonrisa y le dio.

-Waa…-dijo la pequeña rubia anonadada.

-Está precioso.- apuntó la diseñadora.

-Sí, es casi tan bonito como un digimon.- asintió Gabumon con satisfacción.

Solo entendieron su extraña comparación sus iguales, que estaban encantados, los humanos en cambio, decidieron ignorarle.

Yamato posó la mano en el plano vientre de su esposa, masajeándolo con mimo.

-El año que viene habrá una personita más adornando el árbol.- susurró ilusionado, torciendo la cabeza hacia su mujer.

Sora acarició esa fuerte mano, que cubría su de momento plano vientre y que en los meses venideros se agrandaría hasta que el hijo que esperaban se dignase a salir. Se giró para encontrar el rostro de su esposo y sonrió.

-Ai-chan.- se dirigió el hombre a su hija, que estaba como hipnotizada viendo la sucesión que seguía el parpadeo de las lucecitas de su árbol.- cielito.- la volteó de la cabeza para que lo mirase.- ¿dejarás que el año que viene ponga la estrellita el bebé?

Justo al oír esa palabra, fijó su vista en el vientre de su madre y automáticamente sonrió ilusionada.

-¡Sí!, ¡yo lo subiré porque seré mayor!.- anunció, dejando a sus padres son cara de circunstancias.

-Claro que sí cielito.- asintió el padre siguiéndole el rollo. Ni en un millón de años dejarían que ella cargase con el bebé, además, ¿que se creía la inocente criatura?, ¿Qué iba a crecer dos metros en un año?

Menos mal, que para entonces, ya se le habrá olvidado todos estos propósitos y seguramente, pelease con el pequeño bebé por poner la estrella, pero bueno, de eso ya se preocuparían el año que viene.

De momento disfrutarían de esta esperada Navidad, en la que ya estaba todo preparado.

Era el día de Nochebuena, por lo tanto también el de su aniversario, y aunque no iban a tener uno ni demasiado romántico, ni tampoco demasiado íntimo, por culpa de su omnipresente hija, no les apenaba, ya que por primera vez desde que dejaron la infancia atrás, iban a disfrutar de una Nochebuena con un niño que ya es consciente prácticamente de todo lo que le rodea, y eso también era muy especial y lo debían celebrar.

Lo que nadie se imaginaba en este idílico día era que Aiko abriese la caja de los truenos navideños, sobre todo para Yamato, con una simple pregunta:

-¿Santa Claus va a venir a casa?.- preguntó, aunque sonó a reclamo.

A Sora le pilló por sorpresa, pero tampoco le extrañó, al fin y al cabo era una niña, no iba a preguntar por Einstein. Sin embargo esa pregunta para Yamato fue como una cuchillada en sus convicciones.

Jamás habían hablado de ese fantástico personaje a su hijita. Digamos, que el gordinflón vestido de rojo no solía pasar por el hogar de los Ishida.

-¿Qué has dicho cielito?.- preguntó el hombre con seriedad.

La niña ya jugueteaba alegremente con su Nyokimon y alzó tímidamente la vista para mirar a su padre.

-Que Santa Claus tiene que venir porque le tengo que pedir una cosa.

Ishida dio un furioso pisotón en el suelo.

-Cielito, Santa Claus no viene porque no exis… ¡au!

Antes de que su padre traumase de por vida a su hija, Sora lo evitó callándolo con un codazo.

-Yamato, ¿podemos hablar?.- le estiró del jersey su mujer alejándolo.- ¿se puede saber que haces?.- cuestionó Sora cruzándose de brazos con firmeza.

Ishida rodó los ojos exasperado, lo que le faltaba, un sermón Takenouchi.

-Venga Sora, ¿en qué quedamos sobre la educación de nuestros hijos?, en que no los trataríamos como idiotas como hacen todos los padres y les hablaríamos con claridad sobre todo los temas. Pues bien, no quiero que mi niña crea en el dios del consumismo navideño.

-Oh, vamos.- tiró la cabeza para atrás la mujer.- tiene cuatro años, es normal que tenga ilusión por estas cosas. Lo que quieres hacer es privarla de su infancia. En cuanto los niños dejan de creer en la magia y la fantasía, pierden la inocencia y se hacen mayores.

-Sí, esa frase es muy bonita, recuérdame que se la diga a mi hermano para que la añada en una de sus novelas fantásticas.- se cachondeó el rubio. Sora resopló con cansancio.- es igual, ese gordo gorrón no pasa por mi casa… ¡cielito!

Antes de que la niña se presentase, Sora agarró del brazo a su marido.

-Te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa y si mi niña quiere creer en Santa Claus, Santa Claus la escuchará.

-Sora…- masculló el astronauta, fraguándose un monumental enfado.

Sin darle tiempo a más, se agachó frente a su pequeña.

-Cariño, dinos a nosotros los regalos y ya se los decimos a Santa Claus, no te preocupes.

La niña negó.

-No puedo, se lo tengo que decir solo a él porque es muy especial, ¿vendrá?.- preguntó como si fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

La pelirroja suspiró, mientras Ishida resoplaba como un toro desbocado, pero consiguió guardar la compostura, a fin de cuentas, su inocente hijita no tenía la culpa de que se hubiese dejado influir por el bombardeo navideño que realizaba su archienemigo Santa Claus.

-Y dime cielito, ¿Dónde te han dicho que Santa Claus va a venir?

-En la guarde, vinieron unos duendes de Santa y dijeron que en Nochebuena trae regalos a todos los niños del mundo, yo tengo que pedirle uno.

Y Yamato, arrugó el entrecejo y masculló el nombre de la culpable de toda esta locura.

-Yagami…

...

Tocó tantas veces el timbre y tan violentamente que apunto estuvo de romperlo, menos mal que al fin, la puerta se abrió.

-Sora, Yamato, que sorpresa, feliz Navidad.- saludó la alegre castaña.

Ishida ni le correspondió, se limitó a entrar con descaro, empezando a atemorizar a la maestra. Detrás de él, Sora entró con una cara de resignación absoluta.

-Lo siento.- pidió las disculpas por anticipado.

-¿Cómo?

Hikari no la entendió, pero al ver el rostro furioso de Yamato, supo que pronto la entendería.

-¿Se puede saber por qué le metes locas ideas a mi cielito sobre gordos vestidos de rojo que van en trineo?

-¿Qué?

Como era de esperar, Hikari flipó por el surrealismo de esa pregunta.

-¡Hablo de Santa Claus!, hoy mi niñita, esa a la que se supone que tengo que educar yo y que tiene que creer en lo que yo quiera que para algo soy su padre, ha preguntado si va a venir Santa Claus, y eso es por culpa de tu guardería lava cerebros.

Aterrada, la hermana de Taichi buscó auxilió en Sora.

-Solo hicimos una fiesta de Navidad.- musitó, tragando saliva.

-¡Genial!.- gritó el rubio fuera de sí.- tú le hablas de ese capullo y la ilusionas para nada y soy yo él tengo que decirle que no existe y partirle el corazón.

La portadora de la luz se encogió a cada palabra más atemorizada, mientras Sora negaba con desesperación.

-Bueno, realmente no es malo que los niños crean en esa clase de cosas.- irrumpió una voz de varón.

Yamato rodó los ojos con desanimó y suspiró y Hikari apresuró a resguardarse en su recién aparecido marido.

-El que faltaba.- masculló Ishida con desprecio. Luego le dirigió una fingida sonrisa.- ¿me meto yo con el horroroso peinado que le pones a tu hijo?, no, porque es tu hijo y lo educas tú, así que no te metas con la educación de mi hija.

-Yamato.- recriminó su esposa.- tenlo más en cuenta, que de estos temas sabe más que tú.

A fin de cuentas, Yuuto Hayashiba, o lo que era lo mismo, el marido de Hikari era psicólogo infantil, por lo que su opinión era bastante válida en todo lo referente a la educación de los niños.

Y una vez más, Yamato gruñó.

-Oh Sora, no te pongas de su parte. Llevo cuatro años educando a mi niña, cuatro años donde Santa Claus no ha existido y no va a empezar a existir ahora.

Sora resopló. En este tema en concreto, era como hablar con una pared.

Sin embargo, Yuuto, con su templanza habitual, no pudo evitar hacer algo que en su interior llevaba haciendo desde que fue conociendo a todos los excéntricos amigos de su esposa, como era estudiar su perfil psicológico.

-Lo que no es normal es esa aversión tan fuerte hacia la figura de Santa Claus.- reflexionó en voz alta, adquiriendo una pose pensativa.- dime Yamato, ¿tu padre te daba abrazos cuando eras pequeño?

Ishida miró atentamente a ese hombre y este sonrió, ya que en su optimismo pensó que su amigo iba a estar receptivo. Todavía le quedaban muchas clases de psicología Ishida si creyó eso.

-¿Quieres que te de un puñetazo?

Sobresaltado, Hayashiba dio un paso para atrás, escondiéndose ahora en él tras su esposa, a fin de cuentas, eran amigos de ella. Por su parte, Sora golpeó el brazo de su marido para recriminarlo.

-Esa agresividad no es normal.- apuntó el psicólogo.- igual deberías hacer terapia…

-¡Hikari!.- cortó Yamato, ya harto de este parloteo.- ¡dile al Frasier este que deje psicoanalizarme!

La maestra acarició del brazo a su marido para hacerlo callar.

-Será mejor que vaya a por unos cafés.- anunció, consciente de que para salvar la vida lo mejor sería desaparecer de ahí.

-Tila, mejor tila.- corrigió Takenouchi mirando a su marido con desaprobación.

Si seguía con este comportamiento, era más que probable que pasase la noche de su aniversario en el sofá, vigilando si aparece Santa Claus.

Sintiéndose culpable por la situación tan tensa en la que había colocado a la familia Ishida, Hikari tomó asiento y suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho Yamato, desconocía que tuvieses tanto odio a Santa Claus, pero no te preocupes, ahora voy a ver a Aiko y le explico que no existe.

La expresión de Ishida mostró complacencia, por el contrario la de Sora una terrible tristeza.

-¡Ni hablar!, no podéis hacerle eso, está demasiado ilusionada.

Yamato hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.

-Ya se ilusionará con otra cosa, cualquier cosa es mejor que un engañabobos creado por coca-cola.

Takenouchi negó desesperada. Se negaba a destruir las primeras navidades que recordará su primogénita y traumarla de por vida. Y a pesar de la situación, Hikari no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Yamato, todo el mundo sabe que lo de la coca-cola es más mito que verdad.

-¿Huh?.- arqueó una ceja Yamato con desconfianza, como invitándola a seguir. Debía reconocer que desconocía la historia de Santa Claus.

Yagami se sorprendió por la ignorancia de su amigo en este tema.

-Ya sabes, Santa Claus viene de San Nicolás.

-¿San Nicolás?.- cuestionó Ishida no muy convencido.

...

-¡San Nicolás!.- exclamó el hombre con emoción, apartándose por un segundo la pipa de la boca.

-Papá, ¿desde cuando fumas en pipa?.- cuestionó la diseñadora con desagrado.

El profesor observó su preciosa pipa unos instantes, la cual estaba apagada.

-No, si no la uso para fumar, ¿pero a que me da un aspecto muy intelectual?

Su hija rió divertida. Al menos, si su padre se empezaba a enganchar a las pipas, ya tendría solucionado el regalo de Navidad para lo que le quedaba de vida, ya que conociéndolo, seguro que pronto se hacía coleccionista de ese instrumento.

Así era, como siempre cuando Sora o Yamato tenían alguna duda sobre un personaje histórico, mito, leyenda o creencia popular, habían acudido al especialista en todos estos temas, que no era otro que el profesor Takenouchi.

Las palabras de Hikari habían despertado una gran curiosidad en la pareja y deseaban descubrir quien fue en verdad Santa Claus. En realidad era Takenouchi la que había obligado a Yamato a venir a preguntar sobre este personaje a su padre, con la esperanza, de que si conocía al tipo en el que estaba basado el sobreexplotado personaje de hoy en día, su odio irracional a Santa Claus desapareciese y pudiese visitar a su hija con tranquilidad.

-Seguro que ese tal San Nicolás se dedicaba a comer niños o cosas así.- pronosticó Yamato con escepticismo.

-Que tonterías dices.- rebatió su mujer.- si hubiese sido un mal tipo, no sería un santo.

-Muy buena observación bichito.- halagó el profesor. Acto seguido dedicó una mirada mortal a su yerno.- tú te quedas sin postre por ignorante.

-Encima ahora me trata como cuando tenía quince años.- bufó el astronauta.- viejo empollón.- masculló, evidentemente que no lo suficiente alto para que le oyesen los Takenouchi y lo decapitasen.

El hombre se dirigió hacia la gran librería que poseía en el salón, y que Sora había catalogado desde su más tierna infancia como "los libros raros y complicados de papá" y agarró un tomo titulado "Mitos y leyendas de Navidad".

-San Nicolás fue un obispo cristiano del siglo IV, cuentan que repartía sus bienes a los más necesitados y muy seguramente de ahí venga el mito de los regalos.- comentó, mientras pasaba hojas de aquel viejo libro.

-Sí, bueno, eso está bien.- aprobó Yamato.- pero ese tal San Nicolás no tiene nada que ver con la figura deformada de Santa Claus.

-Supongo que no.- le dio la razón Takenouchi padre, dibujando una gran sonrisa triunfal en el rubio.- pero…

La sonrisa de Yamato desapareció en el acto, conocía demasiado bien los "pero" de los Takenouchi.

-… eso no impide que ese personaje, inspirado en las buenas acciones de aquel hombre se haya convertido en… sí, puede que sea el símbolo del consumismo, pero también de la ilusión y la inocencia de los niños. Da igual de donde venga los mitos, si eso te inspira a hacer buenas obras y a creer en que un mundo mejor es posible. A su manera, Santa Claus también representa eso: la bondad y la generosidad, y está bien que esos valores se traspasen a los niños de alguna forma u otra, ¿no crees?.- concluyó dejando el libro donde estaba y llevándose la pipa a la boca.

Y como de costumbre, las convincentes explicaciones del profesor Takenouchi hicieron a Yamato reflexionar y a Sora sentirse orgullosa de su padre.

Yamato notó la penetrante mirada de su esposa, trató de hacerse el duro, pero finalmente cedió. Esos argumentos eran demasiado buenos como para rechazarlos.

-Bueno, está bien, tal vez creer en Santa Claus no sea tan diabólico como pensaba, pero sigue siendo un ser inexistente, lo que significa que si Aiko cree que existe y se ilusiona con él, se llevará una gran decepción cuando vea que no es real y no quiero que mi niña pase por eso.

Sora ya sonreía abiertamente, escaneando a su marido de arriba abajo, había tenido una genial idea.

-Eso ya lo entenderá cuando sea mayor, lo único que necesita es que le visite estas fiestas y pueda pedirle su regalo especial.

Yamato puso una mueca de desesperación, parecía que su mujer en verdad creía en ese idiota del trineo.

-¡Sora!, ¡que no existe!, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué secuestre a ese imberbe del centro comercial?, no mejor.- rió irónicamente.- que yo me vista de rojo y diga eso de ho, ho, ho.

...

-Jo, jo, jo, ¡der!.- exclamó furioso el rubio, mientras su mujer le abrochaba ese ancho cinturón negro.

-Yamato vigila esa boca, que Santa Claus no dice palabrotas.

Iba a rebatirle algo, pero no pudo. Lo mejor sería que este sufrimiento acabase cuanto antes.

-Esperamos unos meses más y tú podrías disfrazarte sin necesidad de una barriga de pega.- dijo con una tímida sonrisa, viendo como Sora le metía el relleno en la tripa.

La pelirroja compartió su sonrisa. Por fin parecía que el gruñón de su marido iba a colaborar un poco.

-Venga, ponte esto.- dijo Sora, colocándole la barba.

-Me pica.- se quejó él como un niño pequeño.

-Yamato, que si no te reconocerá.

Refunfuñando, pero dejó que Sora terminase de disfrazarle. Una vez que estaba listo, se miró en el espejo y se desesperó. En sus 34 años de vida nunca se imaginó que llegase a vestirse así.

-Sora esto humillante, cada día nos occidentalizamos más, con la cultura milenaria que tiene el glorioso imperio del sol naciente: honor, tradición, orgullo, samuráis, Godzilla, Hello Kitty…

Sora rió por el alegato patriótico de su esposo.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino, el samurai reparte regalos, si has sido malo te corta la cabeza, si has sido bueno solo te saca un ojo.

Yamato la miró con desaprobación.

-Los samuráis molan, son mucho mejores que este payaso.- dijo, señalándose con fastidio.

Ella negó.

-Pues ojala ese payaso como dices tú hubiese venido a mi casa cuando era pequeña.

Yamato la miró expectante, ¿después de la oda a Santa Claus que había hecho esa mañana el padre de Sora no era él el encargado de traer los regalos a su hogar? Aunque tampoco le sorprendió, a fin de cuentas, la familia de su esposa era bastante tradicional.

-¿Quién iba a tu casa?, ¿_Hotei-Osho_?

-Ajá…- asintió Sora con desagrado. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de él.

El astronauta captó al segundo el tono de su mujer.

-¿Qué te pasa con _Hotei-Osho_?

-¡Qué me va a pasar!, se supone que un monje raro con ojos en la nuca entraba en mi casa por la noche, ¡me daba pánico!, siempre me escondía en el armario deseando que ese año no viniese.

Su marido no pudo contener la carcajada. La verdad que el personaje japonés que equivale al Santa Claus occidental daba cuanto menos miedo.

-Bueno, igual da un poco de miedo, pero al menos es algo nuestro, no importado como Santa coca-cola.- confirmó con un gesto con la cabeza. Y si estuviese metido en un anime, solo le hubiese faltado la cinta en el pelo con el sol naciente y la bandera del Japón hondeando tras su espalda acompañando sus palabras, lo que perturbó considerablemente a su mujer.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan patriota?, si cuando ponen el himno nacional en tu honor a la vuelta de tus misiones solo mueves los labios porque no te sabes la letra.

Ishida empezó a balbucear tornándose rojo, menos mal que con la barba postiza no se notó.

-Sora, no me líes.- revolvió la cabeza, cambiando de tema, como siempre cuando le incomodaba algo.- como diseñadora de kimonos deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo.

La mujer pestañeó un par de veces perpleja.

-Ya sabes, con el mantenimiento de las tradiciones y todo eso, empezamos con disfrazarme de Santa Claus en Nochebuena y acabaremos llamando a nuestro hijo Justin Bieber.

Y como esperaba, Sora estalló a carcajadas. Su marido era increíble, tenía tanto rechazo a Santa Claus que ya no sabía que inventarse para hacerlo desaparecer de sus vidas.

Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que así era como actuaba cuando estaba a la defensiva por algo, es decir, cuando algo le había hecho daño y quería borrarlo para siempre de sus recuerdos y de su vida.

-Muy bien, ¿vas a decirme ya que te hizo Santa Claus?.- cuestionó Sora tiernamente.

El hombre desvió la vista haciéndose el despistado.

-Tengo que irme a repartir regalos.

No pudo abandonar la habitación porque Sora le detuvo del brazo.

-Yamato, para poder ser un buen Santa Claus, debes estar en paz con él, así que venga, cuéntame que pasó.

El rubio clavó la vista al suelo y empezó a resoplar.

-Sora, que no tengo cinco años, no pasó nada.- alzó la vista encontrándose con esos ojos rubís que leían a la perfección todo su interior y suspiró vencido.- tenía cinco años y creía en Santa Claus, lo había visto en tantas pelis y anuncios que pensé que también vendría a mi casa a traerme mis regalos.- paró unos segundos agobiado. No era un recuerdo demasiado agradable.

-Sí, continua cariño.- le dio los ánimos que necesitaba Sora, acariciándole la mejilla por encima de la barba.

-Cuando papá vino a casa, le pregunté si Santa Claus iba a venir y él… bueno, ya sabes que mi padre no tiene mucho tacto y supongo que pensó que ya era mayor para saber que Santa Claus no existía así que me dijo que jamás iba a venir porque no existía.

-¿Con cinco años?, pobrecito.- susurró Takenouchi conmovida.

-No, tranquila, eso no fue lo traumatizante, bueno un poco sí, pero se me habría pasado, lo malo fue que a mamá le disgustó que me lo dijese así y empezaron a discutir y Takeru que estaba en la cuna lloró y mi padre acabó yéndose esa Nochebuena a no sé donde y mi madre estuvo llorando toda la noche y yo todavía me siento culpable por arruinar esa Navidad a mi familia. Lo único bueno que Takeru era tan pequeño que no se enteró de nada porque no habría soportado que mi hermano tuviese un trauma navideño por mi culpa.- finalizó su dramática historia con una emoción contenida.

Le angustiaba y dolía demasiado remover todos estos recuerdos.

Con los ojos cristalinos, Sora le sonrió con ese amor que le dedicaba siempre y le abrazó.

-No fue culpa tuya amor. Tu padre se equivocó y no hizo las cosas como debía.

-Puede.- confirmó Yamato encogiéndose de hombros.- o puede que si yo no hubiese creído en esas fantasías no hubiese pasado nada.

-Eras un niño, los niños tiene que creer en la magia y en que todo es posible, sino, ya no son niños.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Yamato, dibujando una tímida sonrisa.

Una vez más, su amor había conseguido reconfortarle.

-Entonces, ¿vas a dejar que tu hija sea niña?.- cuestionó, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Yamato sonrió con un poco más de entusiasmo.

-Ho, ho, ho.

...

A los pies del árbol, la causante de todo este revuelo, aguardaba junto a sus amigos digitales la llegada de su querido Santa Claus.

-¿Y al Digimundo también va Santa Claus?.- preguntó la humana.

Piyomon buscó respuesta en su amigo Gabumon.

-No me suena.- dijo él, haciendo memoria.

-¡Igual es Gennai!.- apuntó Piyomon como si hubiese descubierto las verdades del universo.

-Eso explicaría porque siempre falta el día de Nochebuena.- quedó pensativo el compañero de Yamato.

Menos mal por la salud mental de la pequeña, que las deducciones de los digimons no llegaron a más por una mágica interrupción.

Aiko, casi no se cree lo que vio bajando las escalera: botas negras, traje rojo, gran barrigota, barba blanca y esa reconocible risotada. Solo podía ser él.

Pestañeó un par de veces, mientras la sonrisa se agrandaba de una forma que ocupó todo su rostro y sin más, salió corriendo hacia su ídolo.

-¡Santa Claus!.- saltó como si llevase propulsión a brazos del adorable anciano.

Este la cogió y la elevó, para sentarse en el sofá con ella en sus rodillas y justo en ese momento, todas las dudas y batallas mentales de Yamato en este día desaparecieron, porque con solo ver los ojitos de ilusión de su pequeña, todo valía la pena.

Sería Santa Claus todas las navidades si hacía falta, ella se lo merecería, tenía derecho a ser feliz y a soñar en que todo puede hacerse realidad. Tuvo deseos de achucharla, darle un besito y decirle que era papá, para que le adorase tanto como adoraba a este símbolo de Navidad que era Santa Claus, pero se contuvo.

Ahora no era el padre de Aiko Ishida, ahora era Santa Claus, el ídolo de todos los niños.

-Dime Aiko, ¿has sido buena?.- preguntó, agravando la voz, intentando imitar a un anciano bonachón.

Aiko asintió con la cabeza a toda velocidad, mientras inspeccionaba detalladamente a Santa.

-¿Y tu trineo?.- preguntó, mirando un poco alrededor.

-Eh… uh.- comenzó a balbucear el hombre. No esperaba que fuese su niña la que le hiciese las preguntas.- ah… uh… ¡aparcado!.- salió lo más airoso posible.

-¿Dónde?, ¿puedo verlo?

-Eh…- se estaba empezando a poner nervioso y encima el axfisiante traje le hacía sudar a chorros. Pensó, que debería haberse preparado un guión. No bastaba con ponerse un traje para ser Santa Claus.-… es que… uh… está...- improvisó, buscando alguna respuesta convincente a su alrededor. La encontró en un adorno navideño, una roca lunar que colgaba del árbol.- ¡luna!, es que lo aparco en la luna… ho, ho, ho.- añadió, para resultar más convincente.

-¡Hala!, ¿has visto a mi papá alguna vez?, trabaja en la luna.

Ishida rió por ese inocente comentario, aunque pronto lo tuvo que camuflar con estruendosos "ho, ho, ho", para que su intuitiva hija no sospechase.

-Ya lo sé pequeña, alguna vez me ha cuidado a los renos.

La niña casi se puso de pie al escuchar eso.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, cielito, pero cálmate.- le acarició el hombre la cabecita.

Ella sonrió.

-Mi papá también me llama así.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?.- indagó la niña alucinada.

-Porque yo lo sé todo.- respondió Yamato, ya empezando a coger confianza en sí mismo y en su nueva labor de Santa Claus.

Entendió que lo había estropeado al ver la mirada de escepticismo de su hija, igual se había dejado llevar demasiado por el entusiasmo.

-¿De verdad sabes todo?

-Eh… sí.- confirmó, ya sin tanto convencimiento.

Supo al instante que la niña le iba a meter en algún aprieto.

-A ver, demuéstralo, ¿cuánto es dos más dos?.- preguntó, mirándole con firmeza.

Yamato suspiró aliviado. No era difícil impresionar a una niña de guardería.

-Son cuatro cielito.

La niña se contó los dedos y abrió la boca impresionada.

-Es verdad, ¡lo sabes todo!.- saltó con júbilo.

Ishida, hizo que se volviese a sentar y tranquilizar, estaba demasiado exaltada con esta visita.

-Muy bien Ai-chan, tengo entendido que querías pedirme algo.

Pero la rubia, ignorando por completo al hombre del trineo, apuntó a su enorme y blandita tripota.

-Mi mamá también se va a poner así de gorda porque tiene a mi hermanito dentro, ¿tú también tienes un hermanito dentro?

Esa inesperada pregunta dejó blanco a Ishida, y lo peor es que su hija ya empezaba a enredar por dentro del abrigo y descubriría el relleno y por tanto la farsa y se decepcionaría y regresaría la Nochebuena de los lloros que tanto le dolió.

Actuó por instinto, deteniendo las manos de su primogénita.

-No puedes mirar mi barriga.- dijo con autoridad.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó ella con desolación.

-Eh… uh… ¡porque llevo los regalos!.- improvisó, sin embargo a Aiko no le convenció.

-¿No los llevas en un saco?

-¿Eh?… eh, sí bueno, pero me lo he dejado en la luna, así que me he metido los de la zona en la tripa, para ir más cómodo.

Momento crucial en el que Aiko observó una y otra vez la tripa de Santa Claus, pero que acabó cuando alzó la vista y sonrió.

-¿Llevas el de Taiyou ahí?

-¿Taiyou Yagami?.- la niña asintió.- sí, algo llevo por aquí, ¿quieres que lo pierda por el camino?.- preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Aiko tuvo la tentación de asentir, pero en el último segundo negó.

-No, pobrecito, con la ilusión que tiene por su fábrica de gominolas.

Santa Claus pegó un semi gruñido complaciente, frotándole la cabeza a su hija.

-Eres una buena niña.- dijo orgulloso, pero también un poco preocupado. No le gustaba que su hija fuese tan buena con Yagami.- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué es lo que me querías pedir?

-¿Pero no lo sabías todo?.- reclamó la nena con sospechas.

Nuevo aprieto para papá Ishida.

-Y lo sé, pero para que los duendes sepan que regalos fabricar, tienes que decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú?

-Pues porque… eh… ¡yo estoy en la luna! y cielito, no te vayas por las ramas que tengo muchas casas que visitar, así que venga, ¿qué quieres?, ¿la estación espacial de los gormiti?, ¿un cuento?, ¿una guitarra?

Confirmado, Ishida ya había perdido la paciencia.

-No Santa, no es ningún regalo, porque mis papás ya me hacen todos los regalos que quiero.- interrumpió la niña, sujetándose al pelo del chaquetón de Santa con cierta inquietud y mirándole con atención.

Eso preocupó considerablemente a Ishida. Seguro que le pedía alguna extravagancia imposible de lograr y se decepcionaría y dejaría de creer en la magia de la Navidad y de nuevo la Nochebuena de los lloros y la desesperación aparecería.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?.- acertó a preguntar cada vez con más pánico.

-Como sabes todo, sabes que voy a tener un hermanito, ¿verdad?.- empezó con voz desvalida.

-Ajá.

-Pues yo solo quiero que nazca muy bien y que me quiera mucho y que mis papás no me dejen de querer.- pidió, enterneciendo por completo a su padre.

Jamás se habría imaginado que pidiese algo como eso.

-Cielito…- le acarició el rostro dulcemente. Le salió tan de dentro, que ni cambió el tono de voz, lo que hizo que su hija se pusiese alerta y Yamato fuese consciente de su metedura de pata.- quiero decir… eh… ¿acaso tu papá no te dijo que era imposible que te dejase de querer?

-Sí.- asintió ella, bajando la cabeza.- pero las cosas van a cambiar y tengo miedo. ¿Y si mi hermanito no me quiere?, ¿o si mamá ya no me hace caso porque prefiere al bebé?

Yamato juntó el rostro al de su hija y ella se perdió por esa mirada que tan familiar le resultaba y tanta paz le había dado siempre.

-Es imposible que tu hermanito no te quiera, porque es imposible que exista alguien que no te quiera. Y aunque el bebé requiera al principio de más cuidados y haya que estar más pendiente de él, eso no significa que vayamos… eh… ah… vayan, que tus padres vayan a dejarte de lado. Cuidarás de tu hermanito con ellos y ellos seguirán cuidando de ti, porque yo no soy el único mago, los papás también lo son y tienen la capacidad de querer y cuidar a todos sus hijos por igual.

De alguna manera, esas palabras llegaron al alma de la pequeña, reconfortándola, y asintió tímidamente.

-¿Y tú?, ¿vas a querer al bebé?

-Mucho.- asintió con decisión.- quiero enseñarle muchas cosas, como la tabla del dos y a tocar el piano como me enseña a mí papá, y auparlo para que ponga la estrella…

Santa Claus sonrió enternecido.

-En ese caso pequeña niña, yo no tengo nada que hacer, porque tu deseo ya está en tu corazón y tienes la voluntad de que se cumpla.- dijo, dándole un toque en la nariz.- nada va a cambiar en tu familia, solo una cosa, que va a venir un poco más de amor y eso siempre es bueno. Te va a encantar ser hermana mayor, te lo aseguró, en cuanto veas por primera vez al bebé, te darás cuenta de que ya no puedes vivir sin él y en cuanto el bebé te vea por primera vez, pasará lo mismo.

-Papá me dijo algo parecido.- recordó la niña, ya un poco más tranquila.

-Porque tu papá es muy listo, ho, ho, ho.- aseguró el hombre, despegándose de su hija.

-Sí, además tiene un cohete espacial.- confirmó Aiko con orgullo.

-Sí, lo sé.- le revolvió una vez más el cabello.- entonces, Aiko Ishida, ¿está todo solucionado?

-Sí…- dijo, torciendo un poco la cabeza. Yamato conocía demasiado bien ese gesto que significaba que había un "pero".- pero… ¿te acordarás de traerle un regalo a mi hermanito?

-¿Eh?.- de nuevo Santa palideció.- pero si aún no ha nacido.

-No importa, yo se lo guardaré hasta que nazca.

-Eh… vale, de acuerdo.- accedió con desanimo.

Todavía papá Yamato tendría que estrujarse un poco más los sesos en estas compras navideñas.

-¡Bien!.- alzó los brazos Aiko satisfecha.

-¿Ya me puedo ira a ver a otros niños? ho, ho, ho.

-Vale, gracias Santa Claus.

Antes de permitir que se bajase, al igual que siempre hacía como Yamato, le índico la mejilla barbuda a su niña, y ella, al igual que siempre hacía con su querido papá le ofreció un dulce y sonoro beso.

-Ahora sí.- la descargó, depositándola en el suelo, mientras él se levantaba.- recuerda que debes ser buena, hacer mucho caso a mamá y más a papá. El año que vine ya me contarás que tal te va con tu hermanito.

-¡Sí!

-Bien, ¡Feliz Navidad!, ho, ho, ho.- se despidió un tanto sobreactuado.

Aiko removió ambas manos con ilusión.

-¡Feliz Navidad!, ¡te quiero Santa Claus!

...

Después de todo el día maldiciendo su figura y resistiéndose a que existiese, ahora, después de que había sido testigo de cómo un simple traje era capaz de sacar todos los buenos sentimientos de su hija, se resistía a quitárselo.

Cuando sonó el ruido de la puerta, se volvió hacia su mujer que entraba tras haber acostado a la terremoto de la casa.

-¿Así que eres el cuidador de los renos de Santa Claus?.- preguntó con diversión, por lo visto, la niña ya le había puesto al día a su madre de casi toda la charla con el mágico ser.

Yamato sonrió con travesura, atrapando a su esposa de la cintura.

-Más o menos.

-Bueno, ¿y que es lo que quiere nuestra diablilla?.- preguntó la mujer mirando el reloj por si tenían que salir a comprar algo de emergencia.

-Tu padre tenía razón respecto a los valores de ese tal San Nicolás.- fue la críptica contestación de Ishida, separándose un poco de Sora.

Evidentemente que la portadora del amor no iba a quedarse con la incógnita.

-¿Qué te ha pedido?

-Secreto de confesión.

-Pues más vale que Santa Claus empiece a compartirlo con la señora Claus o dormirá con los renos esta noche.- amenazó, empezando a enfadarse.

Ishida la volvió a rodear de la cintura.

-No seas gruñona.- le dijo de forma amorosa.- ya te lo contaré, pero de momento, basta con que sepas que tenemos una hija maravillosa y que va a ser una excelente hermana mayor.- habló mirando embobado el vientre de su mujer.

Sora dedujo que se trataría de algo del bebé y le llenó de ternura.

-Tiene a quien parecerse.- comentó, acariciándole la poca cara que le quedaba libre.

Ishida se dejo hacer mimoso. Luego ella le dio un toque divertido.

-¿Es que no te vas a quitar el traje?

-Es que aún tengo que darte tu regalo.- propuso de manera sugerente.

-Yamato, no perviertas la imagen de Santa Claus, por favor.

El rió, pero sin dejarla escapar.

-Creo que este gordo de ahora en adelante va a tener la casa de los Ishida en su ruta.- reflexionó con satisfacción.

Takenouchi se sintió feliz. Un trauma infantil menos en su traumado marido y eso era algo que celebrar.

-¿Ya le has perdonado?

El compañero de Gabumon se puso un momento serio.

-Ai-chan me miraba de una forma mágica, solo por eso, vale la pena todo. Los niños tienen derecho a ser niños, cuanto más tiempo mejor.

Habían sido unas navidades dirigidas únicamente a Aiko, a que disfrutase al máximo de estas entrañables fiestas, sin embargo, también habían servido para que el pequeño niño que vivía dentro de Yamato se reconciliase con su pasado y olvidase por fin algunos recuerdos dolorosos, y todo eso se lo tenían que agradecer a esa, tan querida como detestada, figura que era Santa Claus.

-Te quiero Santa Claus, feliz Navidad.- dijo Sora, acercándose para besarle.- y aniversario.- susurró ya en sus labios.

-Ho, ho, ho.- correspondió él, besándola con cariño.

Al segundo ella se separó.

-Tu barba me hace cosquillas.

-Estúpido Santa Claus.- maldijo él, bajándosela, para poder besar a su mujer en condiciones.

Lo que nunca se imaginaron era que cierta personita estaba observando todo por la rendija de la puerta, causándole un trauma navideño para el resto de su vida y por lo tanto un quebradero de cabeza a sus padres para los próximos días.

-¿Por qué mamá besa a Santa Claus?

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿pro o contra Santa Claus?, debo admitir que yo no soy demasiado pro… ¿se ha notado? XD, pero bueno también tiene sus cosas buenas, supongo o por lo menos yo se las he intentado ver en este fic.

Decir que me inspiré en una canción del cd de Navidad de digimon 02 "Mama ga Santa ni Kiss Shita", que dice que ha visto a mamá besando a Santa Claus, pero que ese Santa era papá, cantada por los digimons y está muy graciosa.

Aclarar que el Hotei-Osho es el equivalente de Santa Claus en Japón. A fin de cuentas, como es normal, la Navidad no se celebra en Japón como en occidente, pero bueno, por lo que he leído la figura de Santa Claus, al igual que el consumismo ya está bastante arraigado, así que, decidí usar ese filón XD.

En cualquier caso, no es más que otro fic navideño absurdo del sorato.

Nada más, que tengan buen comienzo de año, gracias por leer.

**soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
